100th Hunger Games (Truth vs lies) Timeline
These are the events of the 100th Hunger Games series. It alters during the 74th Hunger Games due to Peeta committing suicide in order to maintain victory for Katniss. Timeline 50 ADD - ' ' * The 50th Annual Hunger Games are held. Haymitch is the victor due to his use of the force field against the District 1 tribute * Just a month after his win in the 50th games, his mother, younger brother and girlfriend are all killed by the Capitol. ' ' 52 ADD - ' ' * Haymith starts to become an alcoholic ' ' 58 ADD - * Katniss everdeen is born * Peeta Malark is born 62 ADD - * Prim Everdeen is born * Rue is born 64 ADD - * Traff, District 12’s first victor, dies of old age. ' ' 65 ADD - * Connie (Rues youngest sister) is born ' ' 69 ADD - * Kirson Everdeen (Katniss and Prims father) is killed in a mining incident. In actuality, the Capitol officials noticed that he and his daughters had been annually leaving District 12 through the fence illegally and killed him off. * Katniss and Peetas names are put in the reaping for the first time. President Snow decides not to reap Katniss. 74 ADD - * Prim is reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. It had been rigged by President Snow due to the discovery that Katniss and Gale had been sneaking into the woods illegally. However, Katniss volunteers for her sister. * Rue is reaped later that day. * The 74th Annual Hunger Games are held over a 16 day time period. Rue dies on the 8th day. * Katniss becomes the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games after Peeta purposely commits suicide to ensure the victory of Katniss. Katniss would never live this one down. * At the victory tour, Katniss flames the Capitol in District 9. Some of District 13 turn their heads towards her once again but change their mind. ' ' 75 ADD - * The 75 Annual Hunger Games (The 3rd Quarter Quell) commences. To remind the Districts of the families torn apart during the Dark Days; if a name is called, then their entire family (Minus the parents) will go into the games as well. * Cella of District 5 becomes the victor of the 75th Annual Hunger Games 79 ADD - * Claudius Templesmith dies of old age. * President Snow dies of old Age. President Ramia soon instantly takes his place under a slightly less cruel government. 82 ADD - * Oam Seda (15) wins the 82nd Annual Hunger Games after watching the District 3 tribute burn to death. She is very unstable after her games. * Haymicth Abernathy dies of alcohol poisoning leaving Katniss as the only living tribute from District 12 * Katniss slowly turns to alcohol * Lint of District 8 is born 84 ADD - * Caesar Flickerman dies of old age. * Alma All-Ma is born to Connie in District 11 85 ADD - * Dagan Hodaka is born in District 9 * Botan Sunbal is born in District 9 ' ' 88 ADD - * Altar is born to Connie in District 11 ' ' 95 ADD - * Alma slowly begins to build himself up due to his step-father's influence. 98 ADD - * The 98th Annual Hunger Games are scheduled to begin. Lint is reaped at age 16 and secretly plots to sabotage the games anyway he can. * The arena has a break down before the games begin leading to the games being re-scheduled * The 98th Annual Hunger Games begin. Lint takes his shoe and throws it at the other tributes before the 60 minute countdown ends in order to ensure that the games end before they begin (It would cause a chain reaction which would kill all 24 tributes). However, because of late timing he ended up killing only 17 of the 24 tributes. President Ramia forces Game Maker Tures Black to try his hardest to kill off Lint in just three days. If he fails, he will be executed. * Day 2 of the 98th Annual Hunger Games. Tures fails to kill Lint and accidently kills the District 6 female with a giant mutt. * To ensure Lints demise, Tures lures all the tributes back to the cornucopia for the final showdown. Lint survives the final battle and is proclaimed the victor of the 98th annual Hunger Games * Tures is executed * There is no victor interview as the reception to the 98th Hunger Games is very negative and many people want Lint dead in the Capitol * President Ramia hires Rena Allardyce as the new Game Maker * A new rule is made in the Hunger Games. You are not allowed to kill before the 60 second timer. This rule is enforced by the landmines which shut off after one explosion (Unknownst to the tributes but it is still a horrifying thought for any tributes after this) 99 ADD - * Lint survives an assassination attempt by a friend of the District 8 girl from the 98th Games. * The 99th Annual Hunger Games reapings are held. Dagaon and Botan are reaped from District 9 * At training, they are both accepted into a ‘counter career’ alliance made by the District 5 boy * Day 1 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games begin. 12 tributes die. Two alliance members (The District 6 male and the District 8 female) are killed straight away. Dagan and Botan both run away from the bloodbath. * Day 2 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games. The counter career alliance finally regroup. They find themselves being spied on by the District 3 girl Atlus who asks to join to get away from the careers. * Days 3 - 9 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games take place. No deaths from the group until they are attacked by the career alliance at the end of day 9 all the way through day 10. The District 5 male is kidnapped (He told them to go on without them) and taken the cornucopia where he is tortured to death. The District 2 pair and the boy from 7 continue chasing the alliance. * Day 10 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games take place. As the alliance climb mountains to avoid the careers, Atlus and Botan both die right in front of Dagan. Dagan manages to kill the girl from District 2. * Day 11 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games take place. The careers regroup and continue their regular thing. The District 1 male dies of frostbite. * Day 12 - 15 of the 99th Annual Hunger Games take place. The rest of the surviving tributes are all lured into the the center of the mountains for the finale. Dagan survives the battle after being nearly stabbed to death by the girl from 2. However, she dies of cold before he can die making him the victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games. 100th Hunger Games - * The 100th Hunger Games (4th Quarter Quell) is announced. To remind the Districts that anytime they rebel, they Capitol will always find a punishment for them; the Capitol citizens are allowed to chose the quell twist. * The quell twists are announced. A call back to the 50th Hunger Games makes it where 48 tributes will be thrown in. Surprisingly, two tributes of the same district are allowed to live. * The arena for the 100th Hunger Games is complete * The reapings begin. Alma (16) and Altar (12) are both reaped from District 11. Alma had planned on volunteering as tribute if Atar would ever be reaped but he was reaped first. * The 100th Annual Hunger Games begin. 23 Tributes are killed in the bloodbath. * Day 2 - Altar and Alma regroup and begin fighting together in order to make it home. However, they are separated randomly. Altar randomly runs into the District 6 girl who asks for help. * Day 3 - 6 of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Altar and The District 6 girl work together until day 6 when she is killed by a pack of dangerous wolf mutts. * Day 7 of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Realizing that the odds were against him, Evan gave a message to the viewers of the games “You all cannot feel our pain. I won’t come home. I may be dead tomorrow and I can’t do a damn thing about it. I hope you’re all happy because I’m not…” -Altars message. * This inspired a small backlash in District 3, 5, 6 and 9 and a very violent one in 8. The Capitol also had a very mini one as well * Day 8 of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Altar and Alma finally meet again. * Day 9 - 15 of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Nothing much happens here * Day 16 of the 100th Annual Hunger Games. The finale takes place on top of the cornucopia. The entire arena (Not exactly. Supposedly) begins to fall apart which causes volcano eruptions, earthquakes, tsunamis and floods. Alma is supposedly killed as a sacrifice in order to help his brother get to safety from a giant tidal wave. Altar stabs the boy from 1 to death which makes him the victor of the 100th annual Hunger Games. * Alma’s body is discovered and he is actually alive. His tracker had been disabled by the water and he had somehow survived the wave of water. * The victory tour is held 3 months early. When Altar and Alma return home, their parents have been taken to the Capitol to be turned into Avoxs. This is due to multiple things. 1 - Altar making that defiant message about the games which caused Capitol children to start to think negatively about the Hunger Games. 2 - The fact that Alma had been secretly training 3 - Alma had also made a fool of the Capitol by faking death so both him and his younger brother could survive. * The 2nd phase of the 100th Annual Hunger Games are announced for late winter before 101 ADD. To remind the Districts that not even the mightiest can stand up to the Capitol; tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. * The reapings are held. In District 8, Lint is reaped. In District 9, Oam and Dagan are reaped. In District 11, Altar is reaped (Due to rigged reaping) and Alma runs up to volunteer but his request is ignored and Altar is immediately taken to the Capitol. In District 12, Katniss is reaped (Since she is the only living victor). However, since she is the only living victor of any gender, her husband Gale has to accompany her into the arena. * Training begins. Oam puts the rebellion into motion by forming an alliance between the 8, 9, 11 and 12 victors.